The Bet
by xxZacBabyVxx
Summary: Troy and his friends made a bet that he could get Gabriella Montez to be his girlfriend, what happens when he starts liking her, and she finds out.


Title: The Bet

**Title: **The Bet

**Author:**_ xxZacBabyVxx used to be zanessa4ever2gether_

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Couples: **_TxG _

**Summary: **_Troy and his friends made a bet that he could get Gabriella Montez to be his girlfriend, what happens when he starts liking her, and she finds out._

**An: **Sorry I haven't updated Start's with Goodbye, but I will try to do that. I've been busy and my grades have been dropping and I really need to focus, I don't want to repeat eighth grade. But I promise to do my best and hurry up with it. I'll try to upload it right I finish with this chapter.

--

Chapter 1

Introduction

--

The sound of bouncing balls echoed through the Gym. Four boys standing talking. Two African Americans, one blue eyed boy a brunette.

"Dude I can so do it." Troy the blue eyed one said

" Okay 1000 bucks says you cant." Chad one of the African Americans said.

" You're on dude, but who?"

" There's a new girl coming to school." Zeke the other African American said.

" What does she look like?"

" They say she smoking hot! And I don't think you can get her." Jason the brunette said.

" I'm Troy Bolton. I can do anything."

Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason were the four most popular and richest boys in school. Troy the richest out of all and also the hottest. Girls worship him. Boys want to be him. He's a huge flirt and also a playa. Troy isn't really a bully but people know not to mess with him. Chad Danforth was Troy's best friend ever since they were born. Chad loved to eat; he's recently dating Taylor Mckessie, one of the smartest girls in school. Zeke was also like them but they met in the 6th Grade along with Jason. Zeke was dating Sharpay Evans, the school diva. Jason is dating Kelsey Nelson, the school pianist and she was also a friend with the other girls. Troy Bolton doesn't have a girlfriend. He never had one. He's longest relationship lasted for 5 hours. "Hump and Dump." That was his motto.

The bell rang indicating school is starting. They all changes and went to homeroom.

"Take your seats young thespians." That was Mrs. Darbus; she's a theater freak and really scares people. " Today…" she was interrupted by a girl running in. she gave Mrs. Darbus a newspaper and left. Darbus opened it, ignoring the students.

"Dude look." Chad said pointing at the front of the newspaper.

**GABRIELLA MONTEZ, DAUGHTER OF BASKETBALL PLAYER JASON MONTEZ ATTENDS PUBLIC SCHOOL.**

" That's our new girl?" Troy asked shocked

" That's your target, dude you are so lucky." Chad said

" Whoa damn" Jason said starring at the door.

A brunette walked in, she turned around and told her bodyguards to wait outside. She walked ever to Mrs. Darbus and gives her, her schedule.

" Ah Ms. Montez thank you for joining us."

" It's a pleasure Maim." She put on a fake smile

" Thanks for waiting." A brunette said standing at the door

" Whatever…bitch." She whispers the last part

" Mrs. Darbus please report to the main office immediately he principle said from the overcome. She walked out living the students.

" I told you to wait."

" Look Isabella, I don't have to do what you say. You don't own me. I can do what ever I want and there's nothing you can do about it."

" Oh really huh?"

"Yep, try anything and I'll call daddy. Who do you think he'll believe, you or me? Of course me because he always does.

Gabriella is daddy's little girl. A spoiled brat. She can make her dad do anything for her with just a little pout. Heck! She can make anyone do anything with her pout. Its like her gift that she uses to control people. She dated a lot but not like Troy and she is still a virgin. She was always the dumper and never the dumpee, she can sense it if you want to break up with her, its like déjà vu but in her own weird way.

" You know whatever." Isabella said

" I'm sorry sis."

That's the thing about Gabriella, right after those strong headed and rude comets, she apologizes, she can't help it.

"Its cool sis."

" Hey baby what's shakin'" they both turned around to see a brown-eyed boy with flirty smile on.

"I'm Brian. **Captain** of the football team."

" And we hate jocks" they both walked away leaving an angry Brian.

**--**

**AN: **Like it? Hate it? Please tell me, this is only my first episode and I have more to come if you guys want me to make more. I'll be posting lots of one shots, so watch out. And there's a trivia question at the end of each chapter. It's starts easy but the ends up hard.

**Trivia**: How long is Zanessa's relationship??

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

**PEACE!!**

**xxZACBABYVxx**


End file.
